


[ART] All I Want

by mortmere



Series: Rainbow [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Domestic, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: All I want is black bean soupand you to make it with me.Be my love while love will stayand wear your ribbons for me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My usual manip/paintover/freehand mix.
> 
> I intended to finish this fluffy thing for Valentine's Day, but it wanted to wait a few weeks and become Frex's birthday present instead. It's a few days early, but I wish you a happy (and fluffy) birthday, Frex, and thank you, once more, for nudging me into this fandom.
> 
> I'm a huge fan of DS's music, and while the recorded arrangement of ”Black Bean Soup” is a bit too tongue-in-cheek for me (I prefer the simple "live" version from the "Death Notice" tag), it is a very special love song - so relaxed and happy and fun, so down-to-earth in its celebration of ordinary moments of togetherness, and just so very here and now, as life should be.
> 
> As S/H fanworks ideas go, this one felt so obvious that I thought I'd find a dozen variations on the theme from over the decades, but Google/AO3/SHA searches yield nothing. I've read relatively little fic and, so far, can't remember stumbling on any in which the boys cook The Soup. And fanart in general seems so elusive in this fandom, I hardly know where to go searching.


End file.
